mated family
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Elisa and Goliath together, smut ensues.


Her scent hit him before he actually saw her, causing the giant gargoyle to shuddered at its spicy scent. His friend, his women, his precious Elisa, was in heat. His own length pulsed beneath his loincloth, making it start to harden. Goliath knew the other males in his clan smelled Elisa, who couldn't? But they would do nothing, knowing that the human was his. The pretty cop appeared moments later, wearing a simple dark blue dress that was strapless and stopped at her knees. A pair of matching pumps were on her feet. Goliath smiled at her before another, more foreign scent wafted into his nose. A scent that caused him to growl slightly in the back of his throat. Elisa smiled tightly at him, knowing what he caught.

"Hey big guy," Elisa said as she tossed off her shoes before scurried to him to bury herself into Goliath's arms. Goliath made a pleased noise before he wrapped his Elisa into his arms, rubbing his scent into her.

"Hello, love. What, is the occasion?" Goliath asked. Elisa groaned into his lower chest.

"My mother decided it was time I dated. I swear to you I told her no, but she didn't listen. At all. The bastard got a little handsy, and I hit him and left," Elisa grumbled into Goliath's chest, her thin, but strong arms clinging to his broad waist. Goliath growled lowly in his throat, not at all pleased that Elisa's mother had a hand at trying to take his mate away.

"How, pray tell, did he get 'handsy'?" Goliath asked hotly, nuzzling Elisa's neck, breathing in her delicious scent.

"Tried to cop a feel. Decked him so hard he fell. Fucker ran off after I showed him my badge. Jackass," Elisa murmured, cuddling closer to Goliath. She didn't want anyone else outside of him, regardless of what her mother was scheming. Inwardly, Elisa knew her mother cared, it was just difficult to remember when almost every guy she got set up with was a dick or didn't understand that she would never be interested. And it wasn't like she told them where she was, her mother just sent the over with barely a twenty minute warning. The women wanted grand-kids out of at least one of her children, and Elisa, so far, was her best bet.

"He what?" Goliath snarled, clutching Elisa too him. His dark gray eyes turned white in his rage as the thought of that filth touching his mate.

"It's okay, big guy, I promise. Besides, that asshole, and anyone of those jerks cant hold a candle to you. Also, I don't want any of them either, only you. Now, can we please go somewhere quite, just the two of us?" Elisa asked, voice soothing. Her words did sooth some of Goliath's savageness, though his instincts were still raging that someone tried to take his mate, is in heat mate. Seconds later, he scooped her up and dragged her to a spare room, somewhere close to the castle library. The others usually didn't come here so early in the night. As soon as the bedroom door shut, the two lovers kissed deeply, pouring every ounce of passion into it. They pulled back seconds later, panting heavily.

"Mine," Goliath growled before reaching under the dress to ripe off his mate's panties. His large fingers were quick to slide against Elisa's slickening slit, making the detective gasp in pleasure. One large finger made it's way in, being gentle as it went up to the first knuckle.

"Oh, oh please," Elisa moaned out, rocking against Goliath's hand. The giant gargoyle made a rumbled purr as his women pleasured herself on his hand. Taking her would be so sweet. They hadn't had sex yet, wanting to wait in their courtship as they 'dated' and getting to know each other more intimately. Shops in New York were slowly opening up to having gargoyle patrons. Most restaurants were already open late, due to it being New York, but other shops were slowly and tentatively staying open somewhat later too. Gargoyles with no clans were slowly flawking to the big city, so they city began to adapt.

Seconds later, Goliath felt something drench his hand, causing the large gargoyle to look at his blushing mate. Her body shuddered as her orgasm rocked through her body, her large hips rocking back and forth with desperate need. Elisa finally shuddered to a stop, slouching against the broad body of her mate. Her face stayed flush from both pleasure and embarrassment. She'd always been a squirter, and she usually got grossed out responses after the initial forplay. Goliath's other hand grasped her wide hip as he removed his hand to taste her arousal. He lapped at her sweet juices, shuddering in pleasure as he drank them down. His dark eyes watched as her cinnamon colored eyes darken with lust.

' _Her hips will be good for bearing young. Broad to hold several of them at once. It's time to breed her, until she bares me offspring. She comes so easily for me, which will help when I bed her,'_ Goliath thought before he dragged them over to the single bed in the small room before pushing her down.

"S-sorry about that, big guy," Elisa murmured shyly.

"Sorry for what, My love?" Goliath asked as he stripped himself. Elisa blushed slightly at her mates size, but slide out of her dress before reaching behind her and unhooking her strapless bra.

"For drenching your hand. I, uh, do that, when I cum," Elisa replied.

"I found it most pleasing," Goliath replied before kissing his women. The large male internally frowned at Elisa's shy and fidgety behavior. The detective normally wasn't like that. A thought struck him moments later.

' _Maybe she tried to mate before and the males were mean to her because of it,'_ Goliath thought, though he didn't say that out loud.

"I'm glad," Elisa said, voice soft. Goliath gave his Elisa a warm grin before kissing her again. Moments later, the two were laid about the bed, Elisa's strong legs spread wide as Goliath laid between them, the head of his engorged length teasing Elisa's quivering opening. The detective let loose soft gasps as the gargoyle's blunt head rubbed against her clit, making it throb with want. Goliath grinned and gently stroked his women's dripping slit before he slide it into her opening. Goliath was gentle as he sank in, knowing he would be bigger then any human male Elisa had been with. The ridges of his cock rubbed at her tight velvety walls before he bottomed out. Elisa let loose a shriek as Goliath fully seated his monster sized rod into her, filling and stretching her like no man ever had. Her strong, thick thighs wrapped themselves around Goliath's trembling waist as the gargoyle held off, letting his human women have time to adjust to his girth and length.

"M-move," Elisa moaned out. Goliath growled before he began a harsh pace, fucking Elisa's tight hole almost wildly. Her heat scent and vice like grip had been hell on his control. Elisa's own broad hips kept his rapid tempo as he pounded into as harshly as he could consciously allow. Grunts greeted each other as the bed began to squeak and grown from their combined movements.

"Mine!" Goliath growled out, slamming his cock as deep as it would go.

"Yours," Elisa agreed in a moan, clenching around him. She was so very close to cumming, just a few more thrusts and she'd be there. Without fulling knowing how, the detective knew Goliath was close as well, his dark eyes white from pleasure. Before she could take that leap into nirvana, Elisa was flipped onto her stomach. The cop grunted, looking over her shoulder as Goliath pulled her hips up to fill her up again. She moaned as the changed position got Goliath deeper, his tip and ridges slamming into her desperate insides. Elisa clawed at the bed seconds before her orgasm hit, causing her to gush against Goliath's slamming hips. The large gargoyle roared as he followed her into orgasm, the base of his cock swelling slightly to seal them together as he pumped his seed into her.

"W-what?" Elisa slurred out as Goliath continuously pumped into her before rolling them to their sides.

"Don't fret, Elisa-mine, its normal for males of my species to swell slightly," Goliath replied.

"O-oh, okay," Elisa replied, exhausted from their activities. Goliath grinned happily, knowing that he was breeding his women right. The two slept peacefully for most of the night, though they did go on several more rides.

 **Epilogue:**

Six months later, Elisa was rubbing her aching back as she walked towards her and Goliath's room. Her pregnancy had been a surprise to everyone, especially the doctors that Xanatos had brought in when Elisa had first started feeling sick. The doctors had explained that their species had been to different to be able to breed. Goliath only smiled smugly at the man as he a large arm wrapped itself around his mate. So far, the baby was doing fine, ten toes, ten fingers, wings and tail. The wings were pressed tightly aground the baby, adding extra protection to the little thing. They couldn't tell the sex yet, but Elisa was banking on a girl. Her family always had girls first, regardless of wanting boys first. The fact that girls ran on both sides of the family didn't help. The detective was rather excited to be having the lover of her life's baby. The only unfortunate part is that Goliath hovered and babied her, which is why she always did things without him during the day. Goliath wasn't pleased about that, but there wasn't much he could do. Idle, Elisa rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Soon, baby, you'll see the world. Hopefully you'll get to see a sunrise once in awhile, but I can film it other wise. We can't wait to meet you," Elisa murmured to her belly. She smiled softly then began to giggle at the silly things Goliath had done to make her happy. It made her giddy just thinking about him. She rubbed her belly, another one would soon be added to her every growing family. She couldn't wait.


End file.
